Making Friends with My Arm/Quick guide
Details Firemaking Boosts allowed: * Mining * Construction * Agility *It is beneficial to have a higher Agility level. *Completion of the following quests: **My Arm's Big Adventure ***Eadgar's Ruse ****Troll Stronghold *****Death Plateau ****Druidic Ritual ***The Feud ***Jungle Potion ****Druidic Ritual **Swan Song ***One Small Favour ****Rune Mysteries ****Shilo Village ***Garden of Tranquillity ****Creature of Fenkenstrain *****Priest in Peril *****The Restless Ghost **Cold War **Romeo & Juliet |items = *Bucket (obtainable during quest) *Rope (obtainable during quest) *Pickaxe (obtainable during quest) *Saw *Hammer *Bolt of cloth *5 mahogany plank *Cadava berry *Combat equipment (preferably melee or ranged) Recommended: *A teleport to Draynor Village *Access to fairy rings *Stamina potions |kills = *Don't Know What (Level 163) *Mother (level 198) }} Walkthrough Starting out Items required: None. Items recommended: Weight-reducing clothing and stamina potions, a teleport to Draynor Village, food for next part unless banking. *Talk to Burntmeat located in the troll stronghold kitchen (stairs to the south after entering). *Talk to My Arm located by the herb patch on the roof of the troll stronghold (ladder up to the west or agility shortcut. *Talk to Larry (Fairy ring code then run to the transportation symbol on the coast to the west) *Talk to Larry again. *Board the boat. Troll Diplomacy Items required: Any pickaxe and rope (both obtainable during this part), mining and agility level boost (if necessary). Items recommended: Weight-reducing clothing and stamina potions, a teleport to Draynor Village, food for failing obstacles.. *Talk to My Arm. *Attempt to mine the cave entrance *Climb up the rockslides nearby (boosting to 68 agility if necessary), and use a rope on the tree. **If you don't have a rope, search the wrecked boat for one. Take a pickaxe too as you'll need it later. *Climb the rope and cross the ledge. *Climb the last rockslide and pass the fallen tree. *Talk to Boulder. *Sneak in via the broken fence just east *Go south along the city's edge, then west. Once you reach a small alleyway, recover your run energy if necessary. Run along the western wall then zigzag north until you reach the previously spotted hole in the ground to enter the mine. Quickly go south through the narrow gap near the body of water. This gap acts as a checkpoint should you be knocked out again. *Empty your hands and swim further into the cave while avoiding the troll's stones. *The final troll throws rocks at you which make stepping stones. Create a straight five tile path starting from the edge of the water. Click one tile south as soon as the throwing animation starts until the path is finished. *Mine the cave entrance. *Talk to Mother. *After Snowflake leaves, pick all possible options. *Talk to My Arm. The Wise "Dead" Man Items required: Hammer, Saw, 5 Mahogany planks, Bolt of cloth, Cadava berries *Talk to the Wise Old Man in Draynor Village. *Build the coffin next to the Wise Old Man *Speak to the Apothecary in Varrock. **Chat options depend on the quests the player has completed. Pick "Talk about Making Friends with My Arm." *Talk to Wise Old Man. *Pick up the coffin. *Return to Weiss by traveling with Larry's boat. *Talk to My Arm. Patricide Items required: Combat equipment, Bucket '' *Talk to Odd Mushroom. *Talk to Snowflake. *Fight Don't Know What. Use protect from range and damage him with melee or range. *Fight Mother. Activate protect from range. Grab a bucket from the pile and use it on the large barrel of water. Then use the bucket of water on the Fire of Domination to extinguish it to make Mother vulnerable to attacks. Use range and stay away from melee range as he will stun the player and drain some prayer points if he is able to get into melee range. A New Leader ''Items required: Bucket *Talk to My Arm. *Talk to Wise Old Man. *Pick up some goat dung in the north-east building. (buckets of water can be found in the building and emptied) *Talk to Snowflake. *Read the Weiss fire notes Snowflake gives you. *Talk to Snowflake. Rewards Construction experience * Firemaking experience * Mining experience * Agility experience *Access to the Salt Mines *Ability to build fire pits *A new disease-free herb patch in Weiss (requires building the fire pit before use) *Ability to direct a teleport room portal to Troll Stronghold with a combination of salt }} Music unlocked *Barren Land *Lumbering *Mother Ruckus *Snowflake & My Arm *Troll Shuffle